1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment system that uses energy to treat a living tissue, and a treatment method for a living tissue by use of energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,463 discloses a coagulation forceps having a plurality of electrodes arranged therein. In this forceps, RF Power Out from one electrosurgical power supply is transmitted to the respective electrodes through an indifferent electrode connector. Therefore, the coagulation forceps uses radio-frequency energy to treat a living tissue through the electrodes controlled in the same state.